


Free To Be An Outcast

by leatherboundjournal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, Prince!Logan, Prince!Roman, Until they weren't, kingdom au, peasant!baker!Patton, their lives were normal/semi-normal, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherboundjournal/pseuds/leatherboundjournal
Summary: No matter how hard we try, no matter how we are molded, no human can ever seem to truly achieve the definition of normality. Sometimes this is a good thing, it sets you apart from others and makes you unique. Other times, however, it forces you to flee your kingdom in hopes of something better. Such is the fate of four young adults, and at this moment it remains a mystery as to whether or not they shall find their fairytale ending.





	Free To Be An Outcast

I stare out into the sea of people, all dolled up for the biggest ball of the decade while they dance to elegant music, laugh along with friends and strangers, or stand alone waiting for someone to approach. Despite the event being quite grand and ornate, which is one of the two environments I thrive in, I still find my mind wandering. Of course, I feel elated for my sister, Valerie, and her consort, however I cannot fight the desire to be at the waterfall. I discovered it this morning while out on one of my grand adventures, a little southeast of the kingdom, and when I first saw it I was awestruck. The crystal clear lake, gleeful creatures existing in harmony, wise trees providing calming shade, and of course the might of the falls themselves.

As things are now, my life is leading to nothing. Valerie and her husband shall take over the kingdom, and unless I find a wonderful princess fit for betrothal, I shall be useless to this and all other kingdoms. I am grateful for this privileged life, but unless I am able to achieve something then what's the point? Simple answer, there is none. Time and time again I have tried to seduce lovely and wealthy princesses but there's always something discouraging me from the girls I meet. Every day I grow more and more nervous about the future. Perhaps I could pursue my dreams of living free in the forest, but that's a silly idea. 

"Hello." Valerie appears at my side, two drinks in hand and a smile on her face. She gives me the extra glass, it's a fine wine from the next kingdom over, one we both quite enjoy.

"Greetings, dear sister. How is your evening so far?" I turn to her, distracted from my outrageous thoughts. She sighs contently before answering.

"It's everything that I could ever hope for and more. The perfect guy, the perfect dress, perfect vows, perfect music. And of course, the perfect brother right there beside me," she says, nudging me playfully as I chuckle. 

"You deserve every bit of it. You'll make the best queen," I say, and it's the truth. She's so sweet, caring, talented, inspiring, efficient, smart, and beautiful. I have complete faith our kingdom will flourish and grow more than it ever has under her and her husband's rule.

"Heh, thank you. I have to ask, Roman, what shall you do after I become queen? I'll give you any position you ask for." Valerie looks at me curiously. I look up at nothing for a moment, thinking of how to respond before deciding that there's no need to hold back with her.

"Admittedly, I believe my destiny lies outside this kingdom. Have grand adventures every day alongside my true love, be known and adored throughout the land as a noble prince without being tied to mundane responsibilities. However, my duty lies here. I must find a suitable wife to rule beside in her kingdom, take care of the people, always protecting everything from threats both inside and outside the walls. Although it pains me to say, I shall stick with my duty." It's another of my vehemence-filled rambles, but it feels so relieving to say it to an actual person instead of keeping it bottled up inside me. Valerie nods thoughtfully, taking a brusque sip of her wine.

"Listen, you're not obligated to do anything. You can make your own decisions and lead your own life. The only thing stopping you is fear," she turns to me. "You have a choice, Roman, a choice that reflects how you value your life. Your story is not finished." With that, she leaves. I'm left to contemplate her words and what they mean to me. What I decide to do with my life depends on what I believe I am worth?

Shall I be a constricted diplomat, forever bombarded by responsibilities and the constant feeling of discontent? The castle would be my every day, practically living in the husk of another person, with no room to make the kingdom truly mine for I would be too busy maintaining something someone else built up without any influence from me.

Or shall I be a noble prince, able to express myself without consequences and always be filled with pure joy and appreciation for the life I'm living? Each day a new adventure, the everchanging wind embracing me as I ride on my mighty steed Magellan through the spirited forests filled with creatures who aren't scripted and lifeless, enjoying every second I spend with the one I have wooed despite any obligation to fall in love I had in the past. At the end of every day returning to a comfortable yet grand home that I have built and earned, not for anyone I wish to control or impress, and finally fall asleep to the sound of breathing and grounding feel of her heartbeat, satisfied with the day and motivated for what surprises await me in the future.

How much do I value my life and who I am as a person? I am broken from my thoughtful daze as I feel a delicate tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a young woman, around my age, much shorter than I with curly blonde hair spilling past her shoulders, freckles littering her thin face, and a petite frame. Her gown is light blue, the outer skirt with layers of ruffles and a bouillonné-trimmed opening in the middle to reveal an underskirt of smaller and more frequent white ruffles. She wears a light blue ribbon keeping the hair out of the left side of her face while the right remained slightly covered, a golden chain with a marbled blue stone pendant, her large and quite lavish diamond bracelet clearly visible by the way she nervously cups her hands together, and field boots peeking out just enough to see how immaculate they are.

"Greetings, Prince Roman," she gives a polite curtsey, so I bow, take her hand, and gently kiss her knuckles.

"Good evening, fair maiden. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I ask confidently. Flirting is almost like second nature to me, and it always makes people confused as to why I'm not married yet.

"It's Delilah," she responds. Her name matches her quite well, from what I can tell so far.

"That's truly an exquisite name. Would you care for a dance?" I offer my hand with a handsome smile. She seems nervous and hesitant as she stares at my outstretched hand for a moment.

"Actually, your highness, if you wouldn't mind, I would prefer to take a stroll outside. I, um, get nervous around large crowds," Delilah says quickly and quietly, looking down at the floor. I feel sympathetic for her, she must be suffering in this crowded ballroom!

"Why, of course! We must go to the garden at once!" As I walk her out I catch a glimpse of my father, a strange look on his face that I can't quite define. Pride? Shock? Both? Well, it doesn't matter anyway.

We make our way out into the garden which is where most of the design effort went into. There are clear, clean paths bordered with planters of flower bushes and fruit trees, meticulously crafted stone benches facing the most beautiful parts of the garden, and small brooks running along the borders. I look over to Delilah to see her green eyes bright and mouth hung open slightly.

"This is much more beautiful than the garden at home," she comments as we walk slowly along the paths.

"You have a garden at home? Where do you live?" I make conversation.

"I'm actually the next heir to the Lewis kingdom," she admits. Which means she's soon to rule one of the most powerful and progressive kingdoms in Anadiam! My father has always told me to marry a Lewis, but I had thought I'd never get the chance. Yet here she is standing right beside me, my ticket to be a successful king.

"Oh, you are? What's it like growing up there?"

"I was taught how to rule at a very young age and was constantly being taught countless things that could help me become a better leader. It sounds awful, but it's really not. My skill in almost all fields of politics allowed me to surpass my brother in line for the throne, thank goodness he didn't mind or I would feel so guilty. Now all I have to do is find a husband," she explains.

This is my best chance, but is this really what I want? To marry Delilah, even though I feel no romantic attraction to her, just so I can be king and be miserable?

"I'm sure you'll find him at this ball," I smile. She becomes flustered, letting her hair fall in her face even more. 

"So, tell me about your kingdom," she prompts. I tell her of how I was raised to be athletic and strong, to be a good role model for all of my citizens. I was often told that my queen would do most of the strategic thinking and keep the citizens safe, while I would be the public eye and motivate them to love their kingdom. I basically grew up on a horse, being told it's important to go on horse rides with other kings to develop a friendship, and my father allows me to go on adventures solely for that reason only. I tell her of my fencing lessons, limited friendly contact with servants in the castle, and always being close to my sister except during fencing lessons and horse riding training. 

She tells me of how she would stroll the streets at least one day out of the week to interact with the subjects and make them feel important and heard. The days she would go about the town belonged solely to her, she says it's relaxing to not have a weight on your shoulders all the time. On the days she spends in the castle, she learns to be a leader. Learning what will start a war and what will keep the people fed, constantly balancing a book on her head and learning to eat with the right utensils to impress any important guests, spend time in the library reading all of man's greatest discoveries and achievements. I ask how many she has, she says three brothers but they barely interact because their schedules keep them separated.

"I can't even imagine not being able to talk to Valerie for however long. How do you do it?" I ask genuinely.

"Well, it's easy when-" Delilah's cut off by the loud but melodic chiming of the bell tower. We both look to see that it has just struck eleven. She gasps, says her short and polite farewell, and runs off towards her carriage. As I watch her figure getting smaller and smaller, my mind returns to the decision I have to make. Delilah and I got along fantastically, getting married to her wouldn't be a problem. Yet something inside me knows that I would regret the decision. What to do?

As I stand in the garden listening to the crickets play their songs, watching the trees sway to the rhythm, and feeling the gentle moonlight resting upon my skin and clothes, I make my decision.

I walk calmly but with purpose, untying Magellan's reins from the wooden stall door and leave a note for Valerie on the paper the stableboy uses to track the horses' health. I ride off to adventure under the dark blanket of the tree canopy above.


End file.
